


Fullmetal First Fanfiction

by nocturnalsleuth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Here we go, LMAO THIS IS __THE__ FIC, THE ONE THAT I ALWAYS MEME ABOUT TO MY CLOSE FRIENDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalsleuth/pseuds/nocturnalsleuth
Summary: A story in which two teenage girls are thrust into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist and bring OOC and Plot Holes wherever they go





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daffenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffenie/gifts).



> You should be warned I've never actually watched the 2003 anime, except for the movie, but this fanfiction was written pretty dependant on my knowledge of that one. Bad choice, 13 year old me. Also, this is word for word, grammar mistake for grammar mistake.

****         It all began on a dark, rainy night. Envy, disguised as an old woman, was hand delivering the baby girl to the others. Instead of trusting someone else to mess up the plan, Envy was doing something by himself for a change.

 

        When he was nearly at his destination, the baby began crying nonstop. _Oh, shut up already,_ Envy thought. _They didn’t say they needed her alive, did they?_ So Envy calmly and casually killed her.

 

        “I brought the girl.” mumbled Envy when he arrived to where the others were standing, a woman in a black dress and a short, fat man.

 

        “Is she alive?” the woman asked. Envy froze.

 

        “Well you see-“ he began.

 

        “ Envy , you  idiot !” the woman nearly screamed “We need her  alive ”.

 

        “Well nobody f****** told me  that , did they,  Lust ?” Envy rhetorically asked.

 

        Lust sighed, then spoke. “I guess there’s only one choice, then…” she suddenly went quiet. Envy paled, if possible.

 

        “Can I eat her, Lust?” asked the fat man.

 

        “No, Gluttony. We need to turn her into a homunculus.”

 

        “Can’t we just turn her into a regular person?” Envy asked.

 

        “You know that’s not possible.”

 

        “But Dante’ll kill me if she finds out we turned her new body into a homunculus!”

 

        “Then we just won’t tell her, will we?” Lust said while smirking. “Now, how did Father manage to create homunculi that aged? Whatever, we’ll manage.”

 

        Lust walked away with Gluttony beside her and Envy behind, still fuming…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That... that seems like a rather large detail to just "whatever", Lust... Also, I think I kind of mashed the manga and the 2003 anime together, so yeah... Father...


	2. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danika and her mom fight over a gaming console

Danika's POV

        I woke up in the morning as usual, I get dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, etc. It was when my mom got up that things started to go wrong...

Brenda's POV

        I was preparing my breakfast when I saw Danika stuffing her DSi, that I had confiscated, in her backpack! And so I grounded her!

Back to Danika

        We started to fight about it, and eventually she got so mad that she GROUNDED me! I ran to school in tears and seriously annoyed. When I got to school, Shelby, my bff, asked what was wrong. I didn't tell her, of course. This was when I decided to run away. _I'll do it during lunch time,_ I thought,  _On the Highlow Creek Trail._ With a face still damp with tears, I ran until I reached the Trail. I walked 'til sunset, and by then I was hopelessly lost. It was late, near midnight I guessed, when I cam upon something similar to an abandoned castle. That was where I decided to spend the night. I was exploring it when I heard a sneeze and turned around.

        "Dammit," and out of the shadows stepped Shelby. "I was worried, so I followed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder me and my OOC self insert
> 
> Also, probably not the best idea to put in real place names, so I made one up for the trail.

**Author's Note:**

> That... that seems like a rather large detail to just "whatever", Lust... Also, I think I kind of mashed the manga and the 2003 anime together, so yeah... Father...


End file.
